The Walking Dead: Season One and a Half
by 087-B
Summary: Although Lee knows Kenny to be "lost to the horde," Kenny sees it otherwise. Now with a new group of people he knows, Kenny must escape Savannah in search of Clementine. Trust issues rise, supplies deteriorate, and everything dies. Will Kenny survive? Or will he really be lost to the horde? Contains language usage. Rated T for now, maybe M later on. (1,162 Views! Thanks so much!)
1. Chapter 1

**The first of my 'What If' series of FanFic's I will be writing. Time to jump into it, for all you Walking Dead Game fans!**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Episode 1: Only One Escape - Part 1_

"Fuck!" A man backed up against a wall inside a building. He had just entered through a whole in the ceiling trying to save a friends life. The man had a black tee shirt with a white long sleeve underneath, blue jeans, a black mullet, stubble for a small beard, a bushy mustache, and a red/hire baseball cap. He could barely hear a man calling for him.

"Kenny! Kenny where are you!" The other man called.

"Lee! Lee I'm here!" Kenny yelled, but nobody could hear him over the moaning of the horde of zombies, or walkers as Kenny called them. The large horde was approaching quickly. Kenny backed away slowly before feeling himself against the wall.

He reached for his back pocket and pulled out a handgun. Nervously, Kenny fired a few shots at the walkers but there were to many. Kenny held onto the gun and felt around on the back wall. He felt an indent in one area and he turned around.

"A door! God damn!" Kenny said excitedly. He reached for the doorknob and opened. Then he ran into the newly revealed hallway. Quickly, Kenny slammed the door shut and stood against it. He could hear the pounding of the horde pushing on the door.

"Shit, I gotta block this door!" Kenny looked around. On his left was a door at the end of the hall. On his right was another door at the end of the hall, as well as...

"A bookcase! Yes!" Kenny dashed over to the bookcase and began pushing it in front of the door. As he pushed it away from its original position, he revealed a hole in the wall. Inside was a body of a civilian. It quickly lifted its head, showing itself to be a walker. It pounced on Kenny, surprising him.

"What the hell?!" Kenny shoved the walker to the floor and stomped hard on its head, killing it. He quickly began pushing the bookshelf again, now blocking the door. The banging softened but was still very loud, indicating the walkers had not given up.

"That should hold 'em for a bit." Kenny said. "Now to find a way out of here."

Kenny walked to the door on his left and tried opening it. It was locked, and a note was taped to the door.

"Don't Open, Dead Inside. Damn, better not." Kenny walked to the door on the right side of the hall and opened it. What he saw was a spiral staircase leading downwards.

"Well, it's something." Kenny began descending the staircase.

A little while after descending, he found a door. He peered through the key lock and saw another walker horde in a large hallway with many other doors. He backed away from the door and continued walking downstairs.

Kenny came to the bottom and entered the lobby of the building. Upon entering, he looked around. The front desk was covered with blood and there was a dead body in the middle of the room. Kenny walked over to the desk.

"Never get used to the smell..." Kenny said to himself. He checked a drawer and found a pistol with a few rounds of ammo.

"Lucky find." Kenny put the gun in his back pocket. He walked over to the dead body.

"You gettin' up?" The dead body didn't respond. "Good."

Kenny looked over at the front doors. They were double doors that were made of glass, but the glass was completely shattered. As Kenny climbed through, he cringed.

"Where the hell is that smell coming from?" Kenny looked down at his clothes. They were covered in dry blood. Kenny sighed and stepped out.

Now Kenny stood on the streets of Savannah. In front of him was the long road, on the other side was a sidewalk with a fence blocking people from falling into the water. Kenny went around the right side of the building and saw a giant crashed sign that read 'MACABRE Imports.'

"What happened here?" Kenny heard loud moaning coming from the other side of the sign. Looking through the broken barriers at the side of the sign, he saw yet another massive horde of walkers. Kenny looked ahead of the horde and saw another large building with a sign.

"The Marsh House! That's where Clementine is!"Kenny noticed something moving that wasn't a walker, a dark-skinned man with black hair and a blue shirt covered in blood. The man pulled out a cleaver and chopped a walkers head in half, killing it.

"Lee! Oh man I gotta get to him!" Kenny tried waving at Lee, but he didn't notice.

"Damn it. Maybe I can find a way around the horde." Kenny looked around for any open area to get inside, but he couldn't find any way to avoid the horde.

"If I try walking through there, I'll get killed! How does Lee do it?" Kenny thought for a second before hearing a large roaring noise. Looking down the road to his left, he saw an RV driving really fast toward him. Kenny began waving as the RV slowed down. Once it stopped, Kenny climbed inside and closed the door.

"Thanks for your help." Kenny said.

"Don't mention it." A female voice said. The driver turned around and revealed herself to be a woman with long brown hair, a white tee shirt and a black leather jacket with blue jeans. She got a shocked yet angry look on her face.

"Lilly?! I thought we left your ass on the side of the road!" Kenny shouted angrily.

"Fuck you Kenny! You can go ahead and die! Get out of the RV!" Lilly shouted angrily. They stared angrily at each other for a while.

"Look, Clementine is out there, and slew is in the middle of that horde. We gotta save him!"

"He left me on the side of the road!"

"No, I did! Those walkers will fucking eat him alive! We gotta-" Kenny was cut short as a walker came from behind.

Kenny tried to force the walker off but it was too strong. He almost felt like this was the end when Lilly shot the walker in the head. The body fell onto Kenny. He pushed it off and got up.

"How did that thing get in here?" Kenny asked himself.

"Looks like someone didn't close the door all the way." Lilly said. Kenny looked at the door which was peeking open a little.

"Whoops." Kenny said. He turned back to Lilly and saw her holding a handgun.

"Fine. I'll help you." Lilly said. "But if this doesn't work out, we need to get the hell out of here."

"Okay. We have to somehow get inside the Marsh House." Kenny said. "And I think I know how."

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**Well, the first chapter! I will be using MANY fan theories to fuel this story, many of them involving ways Kenny could have survived and what happened after.**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Part 2 of Episode 1 is here. Let's just do this. I have searched up many theories just to try and work this story out.**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Episode 1: Only One Escape - Part 2_

The RV drove around to the side of the Marsh House in a small alleyway. It went slow to not attract the horde. Kenny and Lilly both got out of the RV. They looked around.

"Well? What's your bright idea?" Lilly asked.

"There has to be a fire exit. Every hotel has one." Kenny looked around before he noticed a small indent in the wall with a ladder inside.

"Well, miss princess, I've found our way in!" Kenny said jokingly.

"Don't say stuff like that. Let's just find Lee and Clementine." They both began. Climbing the ladder toward the roof. As they did, they heard mumbling from a room nearby. Then...

"Die!" A man shouted, then a gunshot was heard, then more mumbling.

"That's probably where Lee is." Kenny whispered. They climbed to the roof and entered the stairwell. Upon descending, they heard the sound of a blade hitting the wall and a body dropping.

"Fuck what was that?" Kenny asked. "We have to hurry."

They both entered a hallway and found one door open. Inside the room was a blood covered floor, furniture, a tipped chair, another door with string on the knob, another locked door, and a dead man and a dead walker sprawled on the floor.

"I bet they've been here. Let's go." Lilly walked off down the hall. Kenny began to follow but noticed something and walked into the room.

"Kenny! What the hell!" Lilly went back to the door and saw Kenny standing next to a table. He turned to Lilly with a dad look on his face. In his hand was a bloody walkie-talkie.

"It's Clementine's." Kenny said solemnly. "Let's go find them."

They walked outside of the Marsh House to see a station wagon, as well as the massive walker horde that filled the street.

"Isn't that the station wagon that we robbed?" Lilly asked.

"I knew it! That fucker left his mark everywhere!" Kenny said angrily. "Let's go."

They walked down the sidewalk carefully and quietly, staying behind bushes to stay out of the sight of the horde. Upon reaching one end if the street in front of an alleyway, they found a jewelry store. Kenny began making small noises.

"Oh fuck... Kenny don't sneeze!" Lilly whispered angrily. "Don't-" but it was too late. Kenny sneezed loudly, attracting the attention of the horde.

"Son of bitch Kenny, what the hell?!" Lilly yelled angrily.

"Oh well sorry for pissing you off!" Kenny yelled back.

They noticed the horde approaching and quickly got inside the jewelry store. They heard the banging of the walkers outside but it was very faint. They heard moaning in the building as well, but they didn't know where it was coming from.

"The hell?" Kenny whispered. They walked to the back of the store and saw a man with one arm handcuffed to the furnace.

"Lee!" Kenny said happily. Lee woke up slowly.

"Ken...Kenny?" Lee asked groggily.

"I'm guessing you're out of time?" Kenny asked sadly.

"Yeah... I'm so glad you're alive..." Lee slowly said. "Is that...?"

"Yes, it's me Lilly." Lilly said. "What happened?"

"Lee was bitten back in Savannah. It was after Clementine was kidnapped." Kenny said sadly.

"I told Clem to handcuff me here... She went out that door..." Lee pointed to a door ahead. "Listen Ken... Take care of Clem for me, will ya...?"

"I will Lee..." Kenny had a small tear in his eye.

"Okay... Just like I told Clem... Find Omid and Christa... Make sure Clem keeps her hair short... Find a trustworthy group... And stay away from the cities..."

"Omid and Christa?" Lilly asked. "Who are they?"

"You'll meet them soon." Kenny said, still teary eyed. "Anything else we need to know?"

"No... That's all..." Lee began feeling tired. "Just find Clem... And tell her I..."

"You what?" Kenny had a single tear streak down his face.

"Tell her I'll miss her..." Lee closed his eyes slowly. "Goodbye..." He slumped against the furnace.

Kenny reached for his handgun.

"Don't worry, pal." Kenny said, crying a little. "It's just what needs to be done."

Kenny pulled the trigger and shot Lee in the head, preventing him from becoming a walker.

"C'mon Lilly, let's go." Kenny said solemnly. He slowly walked out the exit Clementine had used. Lilly slowly followed. They both took one last look at Lee, before going up the stairs and shutting the door.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**In my mind, if you left Lee to reanimate, Kenny and Lilly would find him and Kenny would put him out of his misery so he wouldn't reanimate. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3. I don't really know what to say in these author notes now . So I guess for the rest of the story I won't do an author note unless it's necessary.**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Episode 1: Only One Escape - Part 3_

Kenny and Lilly were out in a wheat field, walking slowly through it. Savannah was far behind them, and that was a good thing. They had walked for a bit before Kenny tripped over a log. He fell flat on the dirt.

"Watch where you're going." Lilly smirked, stepping over the log and walking ahead. Kenny got up slowly before he noticed little indents in the ground.

"Hmm..." Kenny sat on the log and looked at the indents.

"What is it?" Lilly walked over.

"Shotgun shells were right here. They were picked up recently." Kenny said. He noticed a battery near the log as well. He picked it up solemnly and placed it in his pocket. Then he noticed something up on the hill.

He stood up and squinted his eyes in confusion. Lilly turned to see what he was staring at. Ahead on the top of the hill were two black shadows, and a little further down the hill was a third black shadow, walking upwards to the others.

"Think that's Clem?" Kenny asked. "We gotta go." Kenny ran off without Lilly toward the shadows.

"Kenny, what the hell! These can't be the people you need to find!" Lilly yelled, but Kenny continued running after them. Lilly hesitated, but angrily ran after Kenny.

"Hold up! Hold up! Wait!" Kenny constantly yelled at the shadows in an effort to catch up, but it didn't help. The shadows walked down the hill together, not even hearing Kenny's yelling.

"God damn! Wait a second!" Kenny yelled running faster. He reached the top of the hill with Lilly coming from behind, but Kenny didn't stop running and tripped on the top, now rolling down the hill towards the people.

"L-Look out!" Kenny managed to yell as he tumbled into one of them.

Kenny was dazed as he got up. Confused on what to do, Kenny began punching the air before falling to the ground, tired and wobbly.

"Hey Kenny! You're alive! Great of you to roll on in!" A cheery make voice said.

"Shut up sweetie." A female voice said. "Kenny, it's great to see you're alive!"

Kenny regained his vision and saw a man in a brown jacket with blue jeans, a haircut similar to Lee's, black stubble and a smile. He also saw a woman with dark skin and a purple-white jacket with black hair tapped in a bun and blue jeans.

"Omid! Christa! Where the hell have you been?!" Kenny got up slowly, still dazed. "And why are there three of ya?"

Lilly smacked Kenny, snapping him back to reality.

"Hi. I'm Lilly." Lilly said.

"I'm Omid." The man said.

"I'm Christa." The woman said.

"Where is Clementine?" Lilly asked. Then a young girl in a red sweater, blue jeans and a blue-white baseball cap stepped out from behind Christa with a smile on her face. She had black hair and two short pigtails.

"Kenny! Lilly!" She said happily. She ran over and hugged them both. "You're okay!"

"It's good to see you too, Clem." Kenny said.

"Now let's get to that train." Omid said as he walked along the now visible path. Everyone followed.

Now arriving at the train, they all got inside. The train was in the thick woods but was still able to be operated.

"It's getting close to night. We should rest up and see what we can do in the morning." Kenny said.

"Yeah. If we're going to find someplace to call shelter we should do it tomorrow." Christa agreed.

They all laid down in a boxcar. While everyone was asleep, Clementine walked over to Kenny, who was still awake.

"Um, Kenny?" Clementine said. "What happened to Lee?"

"Well, he died..." Kenny said. "I... prevented him from turning."

"Oh..." Clementine looked down sadly. "Will we be okay?"

"Yeah." Kenny smiled. "We'll be fine. Now come on, let's get some sleep."

Clementine smiled. She sat in the corner of the boxcar and fell asleep, with Kenny not far behind.

The next morning was big. The group was back in Savannah, on the roof of the Marsh House. They all looked down at the horde.

"Why the hell are we up here?" Christa asked Kenny, annoyed.

"We might as well find Molly. She could be of use to us." Kenny replied. "If anything, we need to go back to Crawford. She might be there fixing a few... loose ends."

They all walked across the rooftops, toward the massive area of the city known as Crawford. They arrived on the roof of the bell tower and they climbed in from the roof through the window.

"Weird. There used to be a shit ton of walkers in here." Kenny remarked. "Now they're just... gone."

They walked down the stairs before hearing some noises. Just as they were about to head through a door, a voice stopped them.

"Please... Kenny please!" They turned around surprised to see a boy around 18 years of age, wearing a blue school uniform with white sleeves. He had brown hair and a few small hairs for a beard, as well as blue jeans. He was surrounded by a pool of blood and he legs were badly mangled.

"Ben!" Clementine said, shocked yet happy. She ran over to Ben.

"Hey Clem..." Ben said with a weak smile.

"You're still alive?!" Kenny said shocked. "Dear god!"

"Take me with you... I don't want to stay..." Ben said groggily. Clementine grabbed Ben's arm and began to drag him toward the door. Kenny hesitated, but grabbed Ben's other arm and began pulling as well.

Ben looked happy but was shocked to see Lilly.

"Ben! What happened?!" Lilly asked shocked.

"Lee dropped me... It was a sacrifice..." Ben said weakly. "My legs hurt but they aren't broken..."

Ben weakly stood up, but cringed. Christa reached into her back pocket and pulled out rags and a small pill.

"I'll wrap you're legs in these, Ben. Then take this pill." Christa began wrapping the rags around Ben's wounds to stop the blood from flowing. Then Ben took the pill. Instantly he felt somewhat better and his legs didn't hurt much anymore.

"A painkiller. I found a bag of them while me and Omid were on our way out of Savannah." Christa said. Ben smiled.

"Come on. Let's find Molly." Clementine said happily. "It's great to have you back, Ben!"

"It's great to be back." Ben said. Then they all stepped into the hallway.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**Well I decided to bring Ben back because he was one of my favorite characters. Expect to see more familiar faces as we are almost done with Episode 1!**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go with Part 4! Another familiar face will appear here, maybe two , but no spoilers!**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Episode 1: Only One Escape - Part 4_

The group walked through the halls of Crawford. Once a 'safe' area for survivors to rest, Crawford took strum for the worst. Now it was infested with walkers, making it very dangerous.

As they walked, Ben noticed a locker that was broken open with a lot of boxes inside.

"Guys look! Something is in here!" Ben pointed at the boxes. Everyone grabbed a box and pulled it out. Upon opening them, the group found supplies. One box was filled with food, another was filled with drinks, another was filled with weapons, guns, and ammo.

"Holy shit, Ben! You hit the mother load!" Kenny exclaimed. Ben smiled. Finally he did something right. In the weapons container, Clem found ammo for her pistol, Ben found a rifle, Kenny found a shotgun, Lilly found a handgun, Omid found a hatchet, and Christa found an assault rifle.

"Now that was a good find." Omid said. "We did good."

"A little too good." Kenny said. "Ah well. Grab the boxes and let's go."

"Wait a second, these boxes weren't here last time." Christa pointed out. "Someone is here. Someone different."

"Christa is right." Lilly said. "Let's be careful."

The group stayed cautious. Ben held the food box, Christa held the weapon box and Omid held the drink box, while Kenny, Lilly, and Clementine had their guns in hand, just in case. As they walked, they felt as if they were being watched by something. No walkers appeared, the halls were empty, void of anything that could be of use or harm.

It wasn't until they turned a corner that they saw a large amount of walkers banging on a single door. Everyone looked frightened as Kenny gestured for everyone to back up around the corner.

"Jesus! There's so many!" Christa whispered. "There must be survivors in there!"

"How do we get past them?" Omid wondered.

"Well first off, Ben stay back." Kenny whispered.

"What? Why me?" Ben whispered. He got an angry look on his face.

"Because you'll just fuck everything up!" Kenny replied angrily. "You and your dumbass put my family in the ground!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't mean to do that!" Ben said angrily.

"Ben, I don't give a shit about your apologies. Just don't do a damn thing!" Kenny said angrily. "Now, what we need to do is-" Kenny was interrupted as Ben ran out into the open with his rifle.

"I'm not gonna fuck anything up ever again!" Ben began shooting, taking the walkers out one by one. Clementine ran to Ben's side and began shooting some walkers as well.

"Thanks Clem. Nice to know someone here actually likes me." Ben said. He glared at Kenny, then took another shot at a walker, piercing through its head, killing it.

Everyone stared at Ben and Clementine in shock, both of the dominating the battle. Once all the walkers were killed, Ben and Clem reloaded their guns. They turned to the group.

"There. Our asses are okay. Let's see who's in that room." Ben said to Kenny angrily. Kenny stared for a moment before returning to normal. They all walked over to the door. Kenny knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Kenny said.

"Fuck off." A female voice said.

"Now come on Molly, maybe these people can help." A male voice said.

Kenny grabbed the doorknob and turned. Then he shoved the door open. Inside was a room with a bookshelf, a desk, and papers covering the floor. Two tents rested in the middle of the room, a yellow tent and a green tent. Between the tents was a small pile of papers that was lit on fire. A woman looked at the group. She had a red sweater like Clementine's, short blonde hair, blue jeans and an ice pick in her hand. The obviously was Molly.

"Oh. It's you. Didn't you guys leave on the boat?" Molly asked.

"Well we were, until that son of a bitch Vernon decided to steal it!" Kenny said angrily.

"Er-hrm." A man sitting near the fire cleared his throat and stood up. The man looked to be in his late fifties, had a bald head, gray hair on the sides, a gray mustache and connecting beard, a green button-up shirt, and blue jeans. Kenny gave a shocked expression, before quickly getting an angry one. He ran over and punched the man in the face, knocking him into the desk behind him. Ben and Christa ran to him and held him back, trying to keep Kenny from killing the man.

"Vernon! I will fucking kill you!" Kenny yelled angrily, struggling to get out of Ben and Christa's grasp.

"Nice to see you too." Vernon said, annoyed. He got up slowly.

"Look gramps," Molly said to Kenny. "There's obviously some reason you came here. What do you need?" Kenny calmed down a bit.

"Look, we need to find a way out of Savannah. Our train broke down and we can't do shit. Lee's dead and there isn't much else we can do." Kenny replied.

"Woah, Lee's dead? Sorry to hear that." Molly said. "Wait, if you stole the boat Vernon, why are you here?"

"Got separated from my group. When I got back to the socks, the boat and my group were gone." Vernon answered.

"I guess we can all go someplace. We should find more supplies though." Molly said.

"We already did. Boxes in one of the broken lockers." Lilly said.

"Never seen you before. Names Molly." Molly said.

"Lilly. My dad was Larry." Lilly shot an evil glare at Kenny after she said 'was.'

"Well, let's all go then." Molly said.

"Oh hell no. We ain't bringing him." Kenny pointed his gun angrily at Vernon. "He ain't going anywhere with us. Might as well shoot him right now."

"Look, we may have our differences but we can work this out." Vernon said.

"Well Kenny? Are you going to shoot him or not?" Lilly asked. Kenny thought for a while, keeping his handgun pointed at Vernon. Then, he lowered his gun.

"Fine, you live another day." Kenny said angrily. "But try anything stupid and I won't fucking hesitate to shoot ya."

"Are we gonna go? I think I hear walkers." Clem said. "Should we block the door?"

"No, not unless we have a second way out." Molly said. "We should probably leave while we have the time."

The group gathered their supplies and left the room. Vernon stomped out the fire and followed the group. They all climbed up to the roof of the building, now seeing a horde of walkers down below.

"What is it with all these hordes?" Christa looked confused. "There must be thousands."

"Never mind that, let's just go." Kenny said. The group then began jumping the rooftops, once again trying to escape Crawford.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**These two are the last familiar faces you'll see for a while. But don't fret, many familiar faces will appear later on.**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5. The final part of Episode 1. Hope you enjoy.**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Episode 1: Only One Escape - Part 5_

Kenny jumped onto another rooftop, tired as hell. This was the fifth building he jumped to, and they still weren't out of Crawford. He turned to see the others not far behind.

"Hurry up! We have to go!" Kenny yelled. He began running across the current rooftop, until he heard a cracking noise. Vernon and Molly quickly caught up behind him, while the other members of the group were still coming.

"What is that noise- Oh SHIT!" Kenny tripped over the crumbling rooftop as the three of hem fell into the building below.

"Shit!" Vernon cursed. He got up in the pile of rubble along with Molly and Kenny.

"Well... Fuck." Molly cursed. "Now what do we do?" The three were in a long hallway with doors all around, but the horde was quickly approaching.

"We gotta get through another hole in the roof. We're too far down to get back up from here." Kenny said. He noticed a desk at one end of the hall, and another at the other end of the hall.

"Vernon, go get that desk." Kenny pointed at the desk at the left end of the hall.

"You got it." Vernon dashed over to the desk.

"Molly, get that desk over there." Kenny pointed at the desk at the right end of the hall.

"I'm on it." Molly ran over to the desk.

Now Kenny could hear the horde smashing on the walls and doors. A door behind him burst open, a ton of walkers flowing into the hall.

"Just gimme a god damn break, will ya?!" Kenny slammed the door on the walkers and leaned against it.

"If I move from this position, they'll get in." Kenny said to himself. Then he heard the screams.

Kenny looked over to see Vernon being grabbed by walker hands that burst through the walks and doors.

"Oh god, Kenny help!" Vernon screamed, engulfed by the hands.

Molly was also engulfed by walker hands that burst through the walls and doors.

"Fuck! Kenny, help me!" Molly screamed, trying to break free.

"I can save only one... God damn it!" Kenny looked at both of them, clearly needing help. Only one could be saved. The other would be engulfed by the horde and eaten alive.

"... Who do I choose?!" Kenny had a moment of realization. "This is just like the drugstore!"

Kenny thought back to Doug and Carley, two members of the group who died a while back. Both of them were grabbed by walkers, and Lee couldn't save both of them. In the end, Carley was saved and Doug was pulled out the window and eaten by walkers. Lilly later shot Carley all because of some accusations that should have been aimed at Ben. Now Kenny knew how Lee felt at that one moment, that one instance in time. He had a choice to make, the biggest one of this episode of his life.

Kenny hesitated, then dashed away from the door towards Molly. He pulled hard on her shoulders, taking her away from the walkers grasp.

"AHHHHHHH!" Vernon screamed, losing his balance and becoming weaker. Kenny looked back to see Vernon being pulled through a newly formed hole in the wall. A walker bit his neck, and the rest feasted on his now lifeless body as it slumped into the room behind him.

"You could have saved him, Kenny!" Molly yelled. Kenny looked down sadly. "We could have lived!"

The two broke through a door and climbed up the fire escape to the roof, seeing Ben, Clementine, Omid, Christa, and Lilly.

"Where's Vernon?" Lilly asked.

"This piece of shit left him to get eaten!" Molly yelled angrily at Kenny.

"I had a choice to make, okay?!" Kenny yelled. "I felt like Lee at the drugstore back in Macon! Molly or Vernon... It was like the Carley or Doug situation!

"Besides Lilly, Carley didn't fucking do it, Ben did! That piece of shit got my family killed and our supplies stolen!

"I've seen a ton of shit in my life, but this part of my life..." Kenny quieted down and slowly became calm, taking on a somber expression. "This part of my life, I've learned. You ain't little or big, you ain't a girl or a woman or a boy or a man or strong or smart... You're alive.

"So get the fuck off my back, okay?! Besides, I never even fucking liked Vernon. I would've preferred it if I shot that piece of shit!"

Everyone was speechless as Kenny jumped to another rooftop. Everyone followed, now leaving Vernon behind for the walkers, never to be seen again.

**-(End Of Episode)-**

**NEXT TIME ON THE WALKING DEAD...**

"Ben, I'm sorry for treating you like shit." Kenny says to Ben.

"It's okay... I deserved most of it." Ben says.

"Ben look!" Clementine shows a picture of the two together.

"Aw, that's sweet Clem." Ben says smiling.

"If anything, Kenny, you want me to die, don't you?!" Lilly screams at Kenny angrily. "Why don't you crush my head in with a fucking salt lick?!"

"Ain't you supposed to be dead?!" Kenny says in shock.

"... Dead? I never died." A voice says.

"Well, I'm fucked, and I'm all alone." Kenny says in a Forest. "Where the fuck am I?!"

**_Episode 2: A Group Divided_**

**_Coming Soon..._**

**Choices:**

**Did you settle things with Lilly?**

You and 47.8% of players did not get on good terms with Lilly.

**Did you shoot Lee?**

You and 87.4% of players prevented Lee from turning.

**Did you bring Ben?**

You and 92.9% of players decided to bring Ben.

**Did you kill Vernon?**

You and 56.8% of players did not kill Vernon.

**Molly or Vernon?**

You and 98.9% of players went with Molly.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**I hope you enjoyed Episode 1! I'm taking a break for now but reviews are appreciated!**

**Stay Tuned for Episode 2!**

**~087-B**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Happy February! You guys have been waiting, and you need not wait any longer! Here we go with Part 1 of the long awaited Episode 2!**

**This episode will feature Clementine and Kenny expanding their relationship, as well as some well deserved character development for some characters, mainly Ben. So, to start off this epsiode, a little Ben development will be put in place! So, without further ado, and with the end of my rambling, let us begin, shall we?**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Episode 2: A Group Divided - Part 1_

The train zoomed down the tracks, carrying the many people that still strived to survive. Kenny sat at the control panel and watched as the train proceeded away from Savannah. He looked out the front window and smiled, seeing Clementine standing in front with her backpack upon her. He looked next to her and frowned, seeing Ben as well. He wondered how in the hell Ben managed to survive the fall in the bell tower, or how he even survived the walkers even.

"I'm gonna get that answer outta him." Kenny said to himself. "But for now, we gotta get up to Wellington, just like Christa said." He repeated that last phrase to himself. "Just like Christa said."

Meanwhile, Clementine was looking ahead smiling. She gazed upon the beautiful nature that thrived, as if the walkers had never existed. Then she looked at Ben, who had his usual depressed look on his face. She thought for a moment before reaching into her backpack and pulling out a piece of paper.

"Here." She held it out to Ben. He slowly lifted his head up and turned to meet her gaze. She was smiling, holding out the little piece of paper. On it was a smudged yet colorful background with a white leaf in the middle.

"It's a leaf rubbing. Well, sort of." Clementine told Ben. "My teacher, Ms. Moore, taught me how to do them when we went to the botanical garden one day." Ben took the picture in his hands and gave a small smile.

"That's really something, Clem." Ben said, before returning to his depressed state. Clementine noticed, and decided to take matter into her own hands.

"You don't look okay. Are you sad?" Ben looked up once more to meet Clem's questionable eyes.

"I keep screwing up. I can't prove myself no matter how hard I try." Ben looked ahead down the tracks as a sign came into view. It read Now Entering: South Carolina.

"Ben, I don't think you're a screw up." Clementine said. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"I make too many." Ben looked down sadly again. Clementine was silent before speaking again.

"Back in my school, there was this kid name Billy Charles, but everyone called him Big Bill because of the fact he was the biggest kid in our class." Clementine said. "He could never stop making mistakes, and no matter what he did, he shrugged it off and laughed with everyone else. Unless he hurt someone. Then he did something different."

"…What did he do?" Ben questioned.

"He said 'I'm sorry', and everyone forgave him." Clementine said. "And even when someone didn't, they eventually realized that there is still room for improvement. Just like you Ben."

Ben was silent for a while, before replying to Clementine with a simple-

"Thanks." Ben continued to stare down the tracks until he heard Kenny's voice call for him.

"Hey, Ben! Get in here!" Ben sighed and trudged his way into the main control area. Kenny turned to face him, a distrustful look in his eyes.

"What do you want, Kenny?" Ben sighed and crossed his arms.

"How the hell did you survive those damn walkers at Crawford?!" Kenny asked sternly. Ben was silent.

"I don't know, I just… did." Kenny looked at him with a confused expression. Was Ben serious? He just… lived?!

"That doesn't make a damn lick of sense." Ben looked down at the ground before looking up to reply.

"When Lee failed to save me, and the walker that grabbed me fell and took me with him, his head smashed as soon as he hit the ground. I thought to myself 'Great, I get to live longer…' but…" Ben looked down again. "… the blood and brain just smashed everywhere, and I got covered. I guess the walkers thought I was one of them, cause I just kept quiet. Before you know it, they cleared out, and I just waited until my time was up. Then you showed up and… well, you know."

Kenny sighed and stared at Ben.

"That does make some sense, I guess." Ben turned away and proceeded to walk out the door to the front of the train.

"Hey, stay away from that little girl." Kenny stood up angrily. Ben turned to face Kenny. "I don't trust you with her." Ben looked down again, then looked up with an angry expression on his face.

"I'll be fine with Clem. I trust her, and she trusts me." Ben said. "Why can't you trust me? I screw up, yeah, but does that matter now?!" Ben was finally standing up to Kenny for how badly he was treated.

"Yeah, it does." Kenny said. "You're a dumb screw up that should've died ages ago!" Ben's eyes grew wide, but quickly rushed Kenny and shoved him against the main control panel. Kenny was surprised, but quickly pushed Ben off of him and punched him straight in the gut. Ben fell back but retaliated by intercepting another of Kenny's punches, then throwing a punch at his head.

The punch made contact and made Kenny dazed and confused a little, with barely enough time to dodge Ben's next punch. Then he shoved Ben against the broken window, ready to throw him out, but Ben managed to push Kenny off and kick him right in between the legs. Kenny yelped in pain before clutching his betweens and falling to the ground.

"See, Kenny? I can pull my weight! I've wanted to survive in this group, and look where its got me! I've come to be trusted by Lee, by Clementine, by Omid, and by Christa, and by Molly!" Ben shouted angrily at Kenny. "Even Lilly trusts me! You're the only one who doesn't trust me, or even like me for that matter!"

Kenny slowly got up, still hunched over, covering his groin. He gave an angry look at Ben, muttered something to himself, then sat back down in the main chair and began to reroute the train. Ben angrily walked back out to the front of the train, obviously seeing that getting Kenny to trust him was utterly impossible by this point.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**Yep! This story is finally returning! In the beginning of Episode 2, Ben seems to be a tiny bit OOC here, but he seriously needed ****_some_**** kind of character development.**

**So I hope you enjoyed, reviews are appreciated, and as always…**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


End file.
